


Under Warworld Skies

by punkerbones



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tarnsaurus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerbones/pseuds/punkerbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying a brief moment alone, Tarn and Deathsaurus indulge in a few waltzes within the observatory of the warworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Warworld Skies

While the music itself was slow and soothing, Deathsaurus himself couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so nervous over something so...small. ...no, no, that wasn’t the right word. This was something more...domestic. And yet, the winged mech found himself constantly fluttering his wings to try and relieve the stress building up in them, as well as glancing around the empty floors of the massive observatory that was on one of the topmost floors of the warworld.

The music choice hadn’t been his. If he were going to be completely honest with himself, Deathsaurus wouldn’t have been able to pick out proper waltz music if his spark had depended on it. No, the honor of the evening’s choice of music had gone to-

“Something the matter?”

Tarn’s voice made Deathsaurus perk up, wings flaring a slight degree, and he turned to face the DJD leader. If the warworld commander had been nervous, then the masked mech he found himself looking at was the exact opposite. Tarn appeared completely composed and, if anything, a sort of refined excitement to be doing this.

“No. Nothing’s the matter,” Deathsaurus replied, glancing away as he tried to tuck his wings against his back to appear even somewhat as dignified as Tarn now seemed. “You simply have...far more experience in this than I do.”

The admittance from Deathsaurus housed a tone of bitterness, but it only appeared to amuse Tarn. The masked mech chuckled and glanced up at the large glass ceiling of the observatory. The vast expanse of the cosmos glittered above them, with even two planets visible in the far, far distance. It was scenary that had always been available to Tarn, but one that he had rarely taken the time to enjoy like this.

“Perhaps,” Tarn commented, his gaze still turned upwards. “Even so, it is experience that I can use to make this all the better for you.”

Feeling a tinge of flush on his face, Deathsaurus made a short noise and fluttered his wings, focusing, for the moment, on the music. It was always a little embarrassing how, with just a few words, Tarn could render Deathsaurus speechless...and they wouldn’t even have to use their Voice, either.

“I suppose that’s true,” Deathsaurus murmured, shifting his weight as he spoke. “I think I should apologize in advance, however, for the copious amounts of stumbling and tripping I will undoubtedly do.”

“Nonsense. We’ve practiced before, and the tempo of this waltz is slow enough that there will hardly be a chance for you to trip or stumble. Besides…” Taking advantage of the fact that Deathsaurus was momentarily distracted by the music, Tarn strode over and carefully intertwined his digits of one of his hands with Deathsaurus’s, earning a quiet noise of surprise from the beastformer. Holding his frame against Deathsaurus’s, Tarn couldn’t help but smile faintly from behind his mask. “This is meant to be enjoyable for the both of us, correct?”

Whether it was the mention of their practice sessions or the proximity of the DJD leader, Deathsaurus felt himself relax and he turned to face Tarn completely. Keeping his one hand clasped with the tankformer’s, Deathsaurus then lightly set his other hand on Tarn’s shoulder, pointed digit tips tracing along the details, mars, and creases of the treads. Tarn’s free hand went to rest on Deathsaurus’s hip, while the thumb digit of his hand that held the beastformer’s brushed slowly and reassuringly across the winged mech’s digits.

Giving a short, affirmative nod, Tarn began to guide Deathsaurus across the observatory floor, his movements and actions all with a definite sense of grace and poise. Steps kept slow enough that Deathsaurus could follow with relative ease, the DJD leader continued to lead the way in their waltz, even occasionally humming along with the song that wafted through the air.

Feeling a bit more calm, Deathsaurus even ventured a faint, but knowing, smile to his dance companion, continuing to follow Tarn’s lead. It was short-lived, however, as Deathsaurus’s left pede suddenly caught against Tarn’s, causing the beastformer to make a short grunt of surprise and pitch forward, wings reflexively flaring outward in an attempt to regain his balance.

Fortunately, Tarn had been more or less expecting the possibility of Deathsaurus tripping, and he effortlessly caught the winged mech. Using his frame to help brace the beastformer, not minding when their digit tips dug into the treads on his shoulders, Tarn studied Deathsaurus’s surprised expression for a moment.

“Are you alright?” the DJD leader chuckled softly, tilting his helm to the side.

“I did warn you,” Deathsaurus murmured, looking away.

“And it was duly noted,” Tarn replied, a grin spreading across his scarred features. Straightening his posture and Deathsaurus’s with the action, the masked mech then guided the warworld commander’s hands back to their original locations on his frame. “Shall we continue?”

All Deathsaurus could do in response was smile...


End file.
